The Boy Who Lived and His Guardian
by PhoenixLars
Summary: Severus Snape never expected to be the guardian of the son of the man he despised and the love of his life. Watching a five-year old is tough, and not to mention his neighbor, who has a four-year old daughter, wants to become friends. But they both hold a dark secret, that if one should find out, they would fear them. Father/son fanfic. No Severus/OC stuff. Some OOC
1. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Alright, before you read, let me give you some warnings: (a) I'm not a good writer, so sorry if it's bad. (b) This story will partially follow the books (c) I thought of the end of this story while listening to Courtyard Apocalypse (d) I have to use the Fanfiction writing thing because my Mac doesn't have Word anymore  
Genres: Family/Drama/Adventure/Action/Hurt/Comfort/(hopefully)Humor I do not like shipping Severus with someone, but I will ship Harry with someone. Harry's parents are MIA, not dead. Most of the characters that died in the original series, will probably be alive. So, on that note, please review! I value your opinions. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly, but I'm fine with it. I'd rather cry while reading someone else's work.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

"Sev! Get up!" Severus Snape opened his eyes to see his best friend, Lily Evans, standing above him. She shook her head. "Sev, we've got Potions. Professor Slughorn will dock points if we're late." Severus groaned. Going to Potions meant being in the same class as Potter and his friends. _Just after I started to feel peaceful,_ he thought. Lily held out her hand and helped him up. After he brushed himself, he noticed Lily looking at him worry in her eyes. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Severus started to walk to the castle. He couldn't tell her about what he does at night.

 _Knock. Knock._

Severus halted halfway to the castle. _What was that knocking?_ he wondered. He shook his head and kept on walking. "You know, there are times I think you're lying to me." Lily said while catching up to him.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Severus?"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The memory slowly faded away as Severus Snape woke up from his sleep. He looked around and realized he wasn't at Hogwarts, Lily wasn't there, and he wasn't a boy. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His school memories have been haunting his sleep every now and then. When he heard the knocking again, he looked towards the clock. "Merlin's beard! It's five o'clock in the morning! Who would be here at this hour?" Severus muttered while grabbing his wand. He slowly approached the door, wand ready. When he opened the door, he was shocked.

"Good morning Severus. It is nice to see you again." Dumbledore standing on Severus Snape's doorstep, acting like they saw each other a week ago. That, and it was bloody five o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but this is important. May we come in?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus rubbed his temples. He hadn't spoken to Dumbledore in five years. Now he's on Severus's doorstep asking to be invited in? _I will never understand this man,_ he thought. "Of course you may come-" Severus paused. "Did you say we? Who else is with you?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Ah yes, I forgot." Dumbledore gestured to someone down the hall. A large man with an equally large beard came to the front of the door. "Hagrid, would you bring the boy in?" To that Hagrid squeezed through Severus's front door, walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Severus looked at Dumbledore quizzically, but Dumbledore also went to sit on the couch. Severus sighed and sat in his armchair across from Hagrid and Dumbledore. That's when he noticed the little bundle in Hagrid's arms. Severus looked at Dumbledore asking for an explanation. "The little boy in Hagrid's arms is Harry James Potter. He just turned five yesterday." Severus's eyes widened, but Dumbledore continued. "Yes, he is the Boy Who Lived. After is parents disappeared, I put him in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, but it is only now that I regret that. You see, this boy's aunt never gave him love. She only rarely fed him and when she did, it was a very small portion. His uncle would hit the boy if he cried and forced him to live in a cupboard under the stairs." Severus covered his mouth with his hand. He noticed the boy stir in Hagrid's arms. "Well, I'll get to the point before before the boy wakes up. Severus, I want to place him under your care."

"What!" Severus said in surprise. What possessed Dumbledore to have him watch the child the Dark Lord failed to kill? That and the boy was the son of the man he hated most. Dumbledore pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Severus. He opened it and almost cried. He recognized Lily's handwriting the moment he started reading.

 _To whom it may concern,  
If my husband, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter, were to go missing or die before our son, Harry James Potter, had his 17th birthday, I declare his guardianship given to Sirius Black. If Sirius Black is either unwilling or unable to care for Harry, then his guardianship will pass to Frank and Alice Longbottom. If the Longbottoms are either unwilling or unable to care for our son, then I let his guardianship be passed on to Severus Snape._

Severus dropped the letter on the floor. The rest was about the Potter's belongings, but Severus couldn't bear to read more. Why had she chosen him? The last time they spoke was the time he decided to become a Death Eater. Dumbledore then said, "I know you might be unwilling to care and give him the love he needs, but I ask you to give him a chance. If in one week you decide you do not want to be his guardian, then please owl me. Ah, it seems the boy is waking up." Severus watched as the boy, Harry, opened his eyes. When Severus made eye contact, he took a step back. The boy had Lily's eyes. He had the same eyes that would sometimes show concern, or anger, or happiness. The same eyes that made Severus's heart ache. "Harry my boy, no need to be afraid." Dumbledore reassured. Harry still looked wary of all the new faces.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"Well, we are not at the Dursley's anymore." Dumbledore replied.

"I have to back, or Uncle Vernon will be angry." the boy said trying to get out of Hagrid's arms.

"Harry, you will not be living with the Dursley's anymore. According to your mother and father, you'll be staying with this gentleman." Dumbledore pointed towards Severus.

Harry gave Severus a wary look before saying, "My Mum and Dad?"

"Yes. Now, Hagrid and I must be going because the new school year is starting. Here Severus, this is a bag of his belongings. Come on Hagrid." Dumbledore disaparated. Harry's eyes were huge when he saw Dumbledore was there, then he wasn't. Severus heard Hagrid sniffle, say something to Harry, and then disaparate after Dumbledore. Harry's mouth was hanging open, not believing what he saw.

Severus huffed. Dumbledore is the man no one will _ever_ understand. Severus then heard the boy's stomach grumble loudly. "Are you hungry?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, then shivered. Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace and said, " _Incendio!_ Alright, follow me. And close your mouth, you're not a cod fish." Severus proceeded towards the kitchen, Harry following behind. Severus's kitchen was small and quaint, with a worn table and two chairs. Harry went and sat down on a chair, watching Severus with awe while he made porridge. When it was ready, Harry gobbled it up.

Severus felt anger boiling inside of him. _Did they really not feed the boy?_ he wondered. It made Severus remember things he did not want to remember. When Harry finished, Severus could tell the boy wanted more porridge so he filled up his bowl. Harry's eyes widened. "Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, please press the review button. :)


	2. A Mysterious Family

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't want to own Harry potter, I just want to live in the universe.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: A Mysterious Family_

A cold harsh wind flew over the earth, making people shiver and drop their things. The cold wind traveled over cities and towns, bringing the cold. The through a yard where a young five year-old. The young boy shivered then relaxed. Harry Potter looked towards the great blue sky, sighing. The greasy-haired man named Severus Snape told Harry to play outside while he did stuff, but Harry had never really played outside before. Aunt Petunia would make him cook and wouldn't feed him if he didn't do it right. He always watched Dudley play outside with Uncle Vernon, and the longing for a father always came after that. Harry sighed looking around the yard for something to do. The yard was full of weeds and the fence looked as if it would snap. Maybe he could stack rocks.

10 minutes later, Harry plopped down on the patio. He stacked every rock in the yard, making a small fort. Harry decided to pluck the weeds around the yard. It was when he started plucking grass he heard it. A sweet, yet sad, song was being sung. Harry noticed that the voice was close so he followed it, and found that it came from the house next door. He noticed a small hole in the fence big enough to let him crawl through it, so with great effort he ended up in the neighbors yard. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw who was singing. A girl his age was singing with such a mature so Harry, still in awe, sat there listening intently. He closed his eyes, dreaming of a time when he had a mum and dad. Harry opened his eyes and noticed the girl was staring at him with curiosity in her eyes. _Her eyes._ Harry had never seen such strange eyes. Both of her eyes were green, but one was normal whereas the other was snake-like. The girl must noticed Harry staring because one hand covered her snake eye.

Then suddenly a voice came from the house. "Anna! Why'd you stop singing?" The girl -Harry guessed Anna was her- turned to the house and said, "There's just a strange person in the back yard."

"Oh, alri- wait. Strange person!?" Harry heard loud noises come from inside the house before a woman with a frying pan came out. "Get off my daughter you perv-" the woman stopped and frowned searching for the so called stranger. When she saw Harry, a hand came to her mouth. "Oh Merlin! It was only a child! Anna, please tell me the age of someone before you make grab my best pan." the woman scolded. Anna shifted her feet, looking guilty.

"Um, I'm sorry I'll go now." Harry did not want to intrude any further, so he thought he should leave.

"No, please stay. I'd like to apologize for scaring you with some cake. Maybe hot chocolate." Harry was about to protest when the woman smiled and went into the her house. Anna got up and followed her stopping at the door saying, "When Mum wants to do something, she'll not stop until she's done it. So you might want to come in." Then she disappeared into the house. Harry should go back to the yard because Mr. Snape had told him so, but Harry was in the mood for cake and the woman looked so nice. Harry decided to to go have cake.

* * *

"So, what's your name luv?" The woman, whose name was Evangeline a.k.a. Aunt Eva, asked Harry.

"My name is Harry."

"Where do you live?"

"I live next door."

"Really? Who are your parents?"

Harry hesitated, but then said, "They're dead." Harry looked at Miss Eva expecting pity, but instead saw something else. It was sympathy. She smiled.

"Well then Harry, what brought you to my yard? My daughter's singing perhaps?"

"Yes, it was. I thought it was very pretty."

Miss Eva's whole face brightened. "I know right! My beautiful four year-old daughter with such a mature voice. I'm the luckiest mum in the universe!" Anna sighed, shaking her head. "Ah, it seems to be lunch time. Say Harry, do you want to have lunch here? I'm making a beef stew that is to die for."

"Well, I'll have to ask Mr. Snape."

"Of course, let's do that now. Anna, put on your patch and fetch me my coat please." Miss Eva tied her hair in a side pony tail, brushed her dress, and took a deep breath. She had always tried to make friends with her hermit crab neighbor, but he would tell her that he didn't need friends. Harry was a chance to finally make a friend. Anna handed Eva a dark green coat with pitch black combat boots. Eva kissed her daughter's forehead murmuring, "I will always love you my darling. Now put your hood on." Eva took Harry's hand and Anna's as they walked out the door.

 **A/N: I'll post the next part tomorrow. Please review!**


	3. A Mysterious Family(con)

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for those who got the two Chapter 2s. I fixed it now. I also changed the summary, because I suck at writing those. I hope you like the continuation of chapter 2. Please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Family (continuation)

When Severus opened his door, he wanted to immediately shut it and pretend he never opened it. He thought it would be Dumbledore, but instead he saw a woman, a girl, and the Potter boy. The woman had long, raven colored hair slung over her shoulder in a ponytail, she wore a black coat, black combat boots, and black gloves. This woman, like Severus, really liked the color black. The little girl clutching the woman's hand was peculiar. Her long hair was as white as snow, she had an eye-patch over her right eye, and she wore the exact same thing the other woman was wearing. Severus guessed that they were mother and daughter. Then he saw Harry standing next to the mother/daughter duo. Severus frowned, but before he could say something the woman said, "Hello, neighbor! I'm Evangeline Mullen." She said so joyfully and innocent, Severus cringed. "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, but this young boy wandered over into my yard a while ago. You see, he came because my daughter's voice lured him into wonder and amazement. After that I sort of scared him a little, so I gave him some cake and hot chocolate. When I saw the time, I realized it was time to eat lunch. So I'm here to take advantage of lunch and invite you over so we could talk. Get to know each other better. I make the most scrumptious beef stew." She said it all in one breath, staring at Severus expectantly.

Severus just stared back at her in disbelief. He never talked to his neighbors because they simply were afraid of him, or they knew him ever since he was a child. This woman never approached him once, but all of a sudden she invites him over? "I would like to politely refuse, and I apologize that the boy wandered onto your property." Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, hinting he will scold him later.

"Really? Oh but I insist, I won't have you over longer than 30 minutes. I promise."

The look in the woman's eyes made Severus doubt her. "I'm-" Severus started to say when he noticed the Potter's boy face. He was looking down sadly. Did he want to eat lunch at this woman's place? Something inside Severus told him to not make the boy sad. Severus let out a large sigh. "Alright, I'll have lunch. But no longer than 30 minutes." He could have sworn the woman's face would brighten a dark room in an instant.

As Severus walked towards Miss Mullen's door, he felt many magic wards around the house. He stopped immediately in front of the porch, staring at the woman warily. She ushered the children inside, then looked back to Severus. "You feel my wards, don't you?" she asked quietly. "I know I'm very suspicious, but you have to trust me. Please trust me." Severus froze. _Please trust me_ were almost the exact words Severus used to try to get Lily back. Miss Mullen looked sad and almost scared. Severus felt a little sympathy for the woman, and rejection would surely break her. He walked into the house, seeing the the woman smile.

Eva felt as if she could smile forever. Mr. Snape was warming up to her little by little, and that made Eva happy. If they became really close, she could tell him the secret she's kept for four years. Eva pulled out her wand, 'Cypress wood with unicorn hair, 12" and reasonably supple flexibility.' That is what Mr. Ollivander told her when she got her first wand. She lightened a fire in the fire place and proceeded to make lunch. "Mr. Snape, would you like some fire whiskey, or some hot chocolate?"

"Some hot chocolate would be fine." Severus replied, looking around the house. "And please call me Severus."

"As long as you call me Eva." The house Eva lived in was small and cozy. She had a color scheme of golden yellow and dark green, with beige colored walls. The parlor was lined with books, some ancient and some fairly new. Most of the bottom shelves consisted of children's book's about magic and wizard history. Harry and Eva's daughter Anna were reading a book on simple charms. Harry looked utterly fascinated with what magic could do. "Severus, come into the kitchen and get your hot chocolate, then we can chat." Eva said somewhere in the kitchen.

Severus went to the kitchen and sat in a wooden chair at a worn table. Eva brought two large mugs of rich dark chocolate and set them on the table. She then sat down on a chair opposite of Severus, blushing when it creaked. Eva took a deep breath and said, "Let me start first with the reason why I approached you today instead of any day in the last four years I've lived here. You see, I tried to make peace with my other neighbors, but they all shut the door on my face. I thought about coming to you, but I chickened out in fear of more rejection. So I have been raising Anna all by myself. There were times I took her to the park to become more social, but the wives thought I was suspicious, so they told their children not to play with mine. I recently thought about moving to a wizard community, until young Harry wandered into my yard." Eva paused and summoned her daughter into the kitchen. "Severus, this is my daughter Anna. She'a four years-old and…has a rather strange right eye." Anna removed her eye-patch and opened her right eye.

Severus's eyes widened. The girl's right eye was green, but it looked like a snake's. The only other person with eyes of a snake would be the Dark Lord. The only strange thing was that it was only one eye. Severus looked at Eva for an explanation, but she shook her head. "Do you know what caused this?" Severus asked.

"A little."

"Is it a curse?"

"No. Maybe. But I have a feeling that it has something to do with her father. And before you ask, I will not tell you who her father is until we have a mutual trust." Eva's eyes showed sadness, but determination. "Harry was the first child to not run away from my daughter in fear. This is her only chance to make a friend. And maybe mine too." She looked at Severus pleadingly. Severus Snape does not make friends. Not after what he did in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was also an ex-Death Eater, so who in their right mind would trust him?

"Before you try to befriend me, I'll tell you about myself. I'm Severus Snape, apparently known as the youngest Potions Master. I was apart of the Dark Lord's inner circle, but became a spy for Albus Dumbledore. After the Dark Lord vanished without a trace, Dumbledore offered me the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts and I took it. To make understandable, I'm an ex-Death Eater, Potions professor, and spy." Severus was waiting to be thrown out of the house, but all he got was a head tilt.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Eva asked innocently.

* * *

 **A/N: And I leave it at that. Hoped you liked it. Please review. I value other's opinions greatly.**

 _So, fun story: In creating my OC Evangeline Mullen, I made her a Pottermore account. I know, I'm weird but I couldn't make up what her wand or her patronus. So I became one with the character, and found out the important info. I mentioned what her wand was in the chapter, so you know that. Her patronus is a very unusual one. It's a vulture. I need to look into vultures, so I might leave fun facts about vultures in the next chapter. Her house is Hufflepuff. I was surprised at first, but then realized what a great house it is for her. You know, I wish that I could find out what her animagus form would be, but Pottermore doesn't have something like that. At least I think._

 ** _Thank you Guest, for reminding me Hagrid couldn't Apparate. I forgot._**


End file.
